cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion Defense Cell
Introduction The Centurion Defense Cell is a moderately new alliance that was established by Sir Douglas of Jess and the board of trustees around January 2007. Since then the alliance has grown up in both counts of nation Strength and member count. However; the alliance is relatively unknown due to the leadership preferring to avoid the limelight and public drama. Nations of any colour are allowed to join, and members are granted a number of freedoms. Included in this is the right to tech raid unaligned nations, protection, a helpful community, the right to run for office, and the right to free speech and to request changes to the alliance, to name a few. Members of the CDC are expected to respective to fellow alliance members and others, as well as to take up arms and protect the alliance and her allies in times of war. Ministers The ministers are the primary leaders and figure heads of the CDC. The 4 minister positions are elected, and afterwards remain in power for three (3) months unless impeached by the trustees or general votes of non-confidence from the member base. The four minister positions and their jobs are listed below. * Prime Minister - Essentially the leader of the CDC. He is responsible for all other government departments and sets the policy for alliance government. All other ministers report to the PM * Minister of Defense - The MoD is responsible for coordinating the military of Centuria and advising the PM on military actions. He also coordinates the CDC military in neutralizing rogues. * Minister of foreign affairs - The MoFA is in charge of the alliances diplomatic activities. All diplomats to foreign alliances report to him. He also advises the PM on foreign affairs and the trustee board if called upon to do so. * Minister of Recruitment - The Recruiting Minister is responsible for screening, coordinating member benefits, and recommending whether applicants should be admitted into the alliance. He is also required to find new recruits to Centuria and organize alliance finances. Trustee Board The trustee board is a permanent board made up of the CDC's founding members. The board has the power to remove members of ministers from their position or from the alliance should they find their actions harmful to Centuria as a whole with a 2/3 majority vote from the board. They may also veto any actions a minister takes, also with a 2/3 majority vote. Should a member of the board be removed for high crimes against the CDC the remaining members can appoint a new member to the board with a vote. Leadership * Prime Minister: Sir Douglas of Jess * MoFA: Sir Nick of jess * MoD: Ronald * MoR: punkman1293 *Trustee Board: Sir Douglas of Jess, Sir Nick of Jess, Ronald, Daggs, Pyrosis, T. Danson Diplomatic Relations At the moment below are listed the current diplomatic relations the CDC currently holds with foreign powers. * Member of the Common Defense Treaty * PIAT with The Foreign Division * ODP with GOOR * MDP with Bushido External links * CDC Forum * CDC IRC Room *CDC Statistics *CDC Wars Category:Defunct alliances